Spent nuclear fuel can be stored in reservoirs of water referred to as a spent nuclear fuel pool. Spent nuclear fuel assemblies can be immersed or stored in the spent nuclear fuel pool until such time as appropriate thermal and/or radioactivity conditions have been met, at which the assemblies can be transferred into transport and/or dry storage systems for off-site storage. As a spent nuclear fuel pool reaches capacity, it can be desirable to remove spent nuclear fuel assemblies and transfer one or more assemblies to on-site or off-site storage. On-site or off-site storage of spent nuclear fuel can involve transferring the spent nuclear fuel assemblies using a transfer cask to a storage cask and/or transport cask that is hardened against accidents that may occur during storage or transport.